ifmcfandomcom-20200213-history
IFMC GP2 Season 3
Parent Series IFMC Season 3 Feeder Series IFMC GP3 Season 3 About Season 3 The Season 3 IFMC GP2 Season will be the third season of the championship. The league is the official feeder series of IFMC. Set up by Joseph Willows the league will consist of 11 teams with 22 real drivers. The cars will be the same engine and chassis as it was in Season 1 and 2 with the season to start in Sakhir on the 27th May 2017. Signed Teams and Drivers *Scuderia Junior changed their name to East Midlands Racing. *Pirtek Grand Prix changed their name to Lightbase Sony Racing. *Fantarry Racing, Adidas Motorsport, Yorkshire Motorsport and Steelers Racing left the series. *ACER Motorsport and Mars Grand Prix will join the series after being promoted from GP3. *AMI Incorporated, Radical Racing and VorteX Racing will make the debuts in the series. *As a result of being champion, Rio Haryanto is ineligible to compete. *Charles Leclerc moved to the top class with Bud Light Lime Motorsport. *Antonio Fuoco moved to the top class with AMP Racing. *Lance Stroll will be making his debut in the series with Eacdemy replacing Mitch Evans. He previously raced for Etihad in GP3 when they were known as Viva Eti GP. *Nick Cassidy will be making his debut in the series with GRM Junior replacing Jolyon Palmer. *Norman Nato will be making his debut in the series with Lightbase Sony Racing replacing Ricky Collard. Norman Nato had previously raced in GP3 with Viva Eti GP. *Jack Aitken will be making his debut in the series with Lightbase Sony Racing replacing Gabby Chaves. *Brendon Hartley will be making his debut in the series with the new ACER Motorsport team. *Sérgio Sette Câmara will be making his debut in the series with the new AMI Incorporated team. *Julia Ballario will be making her debut in the series with the new AMI Incorporated team. *Lando Norris will be making his debut in the series with the new Mars Grand Prix team. *Ed Jones will be making his debut in the series with the new Mars Grand Prix team. *Oliver Turvey will be making his debut in the series with the new VorteX Racing team. *Pierre Gasly will switch from Willows Grand Prix to Ecademy replacing Charles Leclerc. *Callum Ilott will switch from Yorkshire Motorsport to MOR Junior replacing James Calado. *Oliver Rowland will switch from Martini Motorsport to the new ACER Motorsport team. *Mitch Evans will switch from Ecademy to the new VorteX Racing team. *Harald Schlegelmilch will make his debut in the series with the new Radical Racing team. *Carlos Sainz Jr. will switch from Martini Motorsport to East Midlands Racing replacing Rio Haryanto. *Sergey Sirotkin will make his full-time debut in GP2 with East Midlands Racing replacing Luiz Razia. *Jolyon Palmer will switch from GRM Junior to Willows Grand Prix replacing Pierre Gasly. *Raffaele Marciello will switch from Fantarry Racing to the new Radical Racing team. Calendar The Rounds will consist of 2 races each which are a feature race which features a mandatory pit stop and a sprint race. The Feature Race will be 60% race distance with the Sprint Race with 30%.